Office Romance
by Thatredheadgeek
Summary: When Kyle gets a job he got one  but he also got his boyfriend one at the same store as well. what will happen? smut thats what :3


Office Romance

Kyle finally got that job hes been wanting and needing. Since entering junior year of high school and being on the track team and in the math club. It made getting a hold of his parents and friends on the go very difficult. So he needed a job to pay for a cell phone. Oh his mom would pay for one but she would pay for the crappy little track phone. He wants a better phone. Granted it wasn't the best job in the world. He was just a bagger at the local grocery store but the pay is enough to get the phone he wants. But he did something he knew he would regret...recommended Kenny for a job at the same store. He loves kenny but he could see how it would go wrong. With his sex drive he'd probably grab Kyle into a janitors closest and pounce on him while still on duty.

"would you like your watermelon in a bag sir?" kyle asked polity with a smile. The older man smiles back. "no, that's fine." "I need a paid sticker." the cashier quickly whips out a little orange sticker, proof he wast stealing the watermelon." Kyle lefts the heavy watermelon up with ease and bends down to put it in the bottom of the small cart but little did he know Kenny was walking past him that moment, coming in from cart duty. Cart duty sucked ass and he was pleasantly surprised to see his sexy redheaded boyfriends tight ass in the air like that, if only for a few seconds. He smirks and keeps walking by as kyle stands back up. "have a good day sir." he says happily. "you to son." the older mans says as he walks out of the store.

The rest of the day went as such. Kyle lifting heavier stuff to the bottom causing him to bend over, reveling his tight ass to Kenny, even in those slightly baggy black pants, he was still the sexiest thing Kenny had ever seen. And Kenny walking by the the exact moment, causing a familiar discomfort in his pants. He didn't think working at a food store would be this difficult with his boyfriend around. But each time he walked by, Kyle was bent over, putting soda or something heavy on the bottom of the cart. God just loved to tempt him and watch as he couldn't do anything. God was cruel and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

But God took pity on him and they got a 30 minute break. Kyle never ate much so all he bought was a soda and Kenny was a smoker so he was in the back of the building, waiting for Kyle. Sweet kyle. Innocent Kyle. Innocently-unaware-of-what-his-perverted-boyfriend-is-going-to-do-him...Kyle. He was practically rubbing him self with anticipation. He knows Kyle would protest and say no but hel kiss that one spot and hel be nothing but a puddle sexyness. He stopped as he heard the light foot steps of his beloved. The kissing of him opening a bottle of soda but he wont get to drink much of it. He put his cigarette on the ground and stormed it out. " hey Ken." Kyle called with a happy voice but before he can do anything more Kenny grabs him and pushes him to the wall, devouring his mouth. Kyle, Caught of guard tries to push him away but Kenny was to strong. Soon kyle melted into the kiss and asked entrance into the blondes mouth which the blonde was very happy to provide that entrance. Now both tongues battle dominance and the soda lay forgotten on the ground. Kyle didn't even realize he dropped the damn thing.

To both there disappointment they release from there mouths and breath heavy, needing air. Now Kyle is able to think rationally and pushes ken off of him in a huff. "what the hell was that about?" "what? I cant kiss my boyfriend?" Kyle sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, a trait he picked up from Stan. "yes you can but we are at work. This is no place for romance." Kenny smirks and walks closer to kyle. Slowly snaking his arms around his small waist. "we got time." then he started to nibble on Kyles neck and near his ear. Kyles face flushed a bright red and eyes rolled back with pleasure. Damn him for knowing his only weak spot. He can never say no when he does that. "plus looks like your up for it as well." he said slightly looking down at kyles pants. Kyle didn't need to look down. He knew he was erect and aroused...painfully aroused. Damn Kenny and damn the weak spot.

Kenny attacked Kyles neck with nibbles and bites. Causing the small boy to moan and squrim with pleasure underneath his touch. Slowly Kenny worked off Kyles work smock and quickly threw it on to the ground. His hands then made quick of kyles black pants while his lips worked on little red heads plump lips. Bruised and red with the pressure of the kissing and the lips against his. Once the belt was unbuckled the pants fell to the ground, kyle quickly steed out of them and jumped his legs around his boyfriends waist. Kenny held him tightly against himself and pushed themselves against the wall. Aiding in holding kyle up.

Once they were held steady to the wall, Kenny quickly took off the Jewish boy's black underwear. Once they were off and on the ground as well, Kenny's hands went to squeezing the succulent ass he loves so much. So tight and round. Its a wonder how Kenny can keep his cool around him half the time. Kenny released kyle from there lip lock and stuck his fingers to his kyles pouty mouth. "suck." he orders. His voice heavy with lust. His breathing heavy in anticipation. Kyle happily puts the two fingers into his mouth, sensually sucking on them as if they were kennys cock. Kenny almost came right then. Seeing Kyle sucking on ...well anything. It could be an ice cube he would still make it sexy. Before they got together he never thought kyle to be such a sex kitten but when they started...damn he was surprised and he liked it.

Finely Kenny had enough, if he watched kyle suck his fingers any longer he'd come right there and he wanted to save it for his sexy red head who is just begging with those green emeralds he calls eyes. Quickly finding the hole he sticks one finger in swiftly. Kyle squirms at the odd feeling. This part was always the lest sexy part of the sex. It always felt so weird and uncomfortable. When the second one was entered, stretching him, he winced in pain. Kenny whispered sweet things into his ear, helping to calm his beautiful red head down and to relax. But Kenny found the one spot hat made this all worth it. Kyle gasped in pleasure. Kenny fingered in that spot for a bit. Kyles moans staying relatively quiet. The red was scared of attracting attention and dammit was it hard to keep quiet when it felt so damn good.

Once Kenny thought he was stretched enough he stuck his erect member to the tight entrance and swiftly entered, not giving the red head time to prepare. Kyles greens orbs bulges slightly in surprise and gasps in pleurae and pain. Such a wonderful mixture. They stay like that for a few minutes, Kenny giving Kyle time to adjust. When kyle nods to go ahead he thrust in slow and steady. Each time hitting that special spot in Kyle and each time bringing fourth such beautiful sounds. The moans out of the red heads mouth combined with the red flush and the sweat licked curls sticking to the fair skin on this forehead. God it was the sexiest thing Kenny had ever seen. Kenny sped up, thrusting in out with haste. Pushing Kyle more into the wall. Bringing more loud moans from his little Jewish beauty. Completely forgetting that they are outside and in public and at work.

He could feel Kyle tighten around him he couldn't hold on anymore. He came deep inside of him while kyle came onto his stomach. Thank God he took his shirt and smock off or else he'd have some questions. Finally both were spent. kyle leaned his light head on Kenny's shoulder, reeling in the afterglow. Both of them breathing heavy. Kenny smirks. "that was worth the half hour break." Kyle just laughs lightly. Still getting his head together and wondering how much longer he has to get back to work but with kenny's cock still in his ass it made it hard to think


End file.
